Datacenters are typically implemented as a collection of server computer systems, which may host a plurality of virtual machines. These virtual machines may provide remote services that are available to client computing devices. For example, a company may rent one or more virtual machines through a datacenter to host various applications that are accessible to the company's customers via a web interface.
Various factors affect the performance of remote services that are hosted by datacenters, including, but not limited to the physical hardware configuration of the datacenter and how available bandwidth is allocated across the various virtual machines and services.